Circle of Life
by Saku And Haru
Summary: (Ch2 is up!) AU. Darkfic. Actions have consequences. Things that you do as a child sometimes come to haunt you in the future. Will Sasuke and Sakura manage to recover from a failed past or will they put it to an end?
1. Chapter 1

My a/n: Yo! it's Saku! I'm here with another Sasusaku fic. Unlike my previous one, this isn't a PWP. There's tragedy, drama and a small plot which I hope I'll be able to convey with my writing, properly. Please feel free to R&R and tell me where and how I can improve my writing skills and if I have the ability to go as a solo writer. Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^^" Happy reading!

(for those who know RED)

I know it's been long and I should atleast update RED but I'm sorry again. I don't have the data. Hopefully, Haru chan will write it soon. Otherwise I'll just take it from her and write a small final chapter..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Sasuke's POV)

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the second son of the head of Uchiha corp. The Uchiha corp is one of the biggest non political industry in the country... or atleast that what everyone says. I don't get it cause I'm only in grade school but everyone says I'll get it when I get older.

People are really annoying. I don't like it when they don't listen to me. I've always gotten what I wanted. When I want snacks, I get snacks. If the maids refuse to play with me, I say that I'll tell my dad and they listen. I have a lot of toys.. but none of them are really that good so I don't care. but they're mine so no one's allowed to touch them.

I sometimes like to hide from the guards and run off to play somewhere. I keep track of the time it takes for them to find me. I choose a different spot every time so that it takes them longer and it's fun. Mother says that I shouldn't cause trouble for everyone and I know she's just jealous cause she can't play school I go to isn't that far from my house. But my legs get tired so I make the servants take me there by car. Everyone looks at me when I get out of the car like I'm some king. I like it when they ask me about how I live. My family has more money than any of them so I am their king. All the kids want to play with me wduring recess and all the teachers are nice to me.

One day we had a weird transfer student. A girl.. ew. She didn't even look up when the teacher told her to introduce herself and I could barely hear what her name was. I told her to speak louder and everyone laughed. Her face looked like a tomato after that. 'Haruno Sakura' is what she had said. The one thing that I found weird was her hair. Who has pink hair! They said that it's cause she's special but I think its just cause she's a freak. I thought she was wearing those fake hair things so I pulled on her hair during lunch. It didn't come off and she only cried. Everyone looked at me like I was a bad person. All I had ever done was only check if her hair was real! The teacher even scolded me and I got angry. I decided. I don't like always kept quiet but she managed to score more marks than me in math! She was super annoying! So I decider toannoy her back. I put bugs in her back so she screamed when she came back from eating lunch. Serves her right. I pushed her cause she was in my way. I hid her books so she'd run here and there searching for them. It was fun. Then Nii San found out.. He scolded me for being mean to her and I told him that she's annoying.

I got grounded for 3 days after that..

She's becoming more of a problem, I decided. Whenever I saw her, all I wanted to do was bad things to her! and she didn't say anything. She was such a loser. She didn't even have any friends.

She kept being annoying with her tomato face so I kept doing bad stuff to her. It's not my fault she suddenly disappeared when we were in middle school. She was so annoying and I should've been gladshe left but it annoyed me even more that she didn't even say sorry to me after everything!

One day when I was going to the arcade with my friends. I saw her. She looked weird for some reason. I went to her to ask why she left but she decided to turn and run away. I called her a coward and all she muttered was a little 'I'm sorry'. I even saw some tears in her eyes. Oh well, I hope I never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:**

 **Saku: What's this!? chap 2!? and so quick!? how is it le possible! D: Jk lel xD... thankyou so much calamity heart. Your review breathed life into me! I got a lil confused after writing the first chapter in Sasuke's POV. It's a sort of a prequel and YAS I'm so glad the brat part is clearly conveyed! As for Child Sakura.. If you've seen the anime, you would know that Sakura was super shy as a kid. In this fic she has more reasons to be so as you'll see in this chapter. I really hope I can live up to your expectations! Enjoy!**

 **PS. please note that my chapters are Un-beta'd so there will be a lot of stupid mistakes. sorry for those. R &R !**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

My name is Sakura Haruno.. or atleast that's what it used to be. I go by many names now something new for every occasion. You must think I'm really lucky considering I always get to chose what name people will call me and that I travel the world a lot. This opinion may change when I tell you that how I've lived my life is far from lucky.

No, I'm not trying to make anyone pity me. Sure I've been through a lot but I'm sure someone somewhere has been through much worse. Hell I've made people go through fated much worse.

You see, ever since I've been a child. I've been nothing but a hindrance to many. First it was my father who had a very nasty habit to gamble what little he earned. Of coarse with the gambling also came the drinking and with the drinking came the beating. I was spared from him but my mother wasn't that lucky. Of coarse she made sure I got my fair share of it. I could never get used to it. I saw the pattern. First, it was fine.. we were the usual normal family. Then my father got fired from his job and we had to move to a different city. This was when I was in grade school. My father lost himself in alcohol and my mother got lost in blaming me for it. I just closer my eyes and prayed for it to end every time it happened. They faught all the time.

 **Drink. Argue. Fight. Beat. Repeat.**

It was the same thing again and again. I'm surprised they even sent me to school again after we moved. I felt like maybe it can be better when I'm in school but for some reason fate had something different planned for me. That same 'something' that to this day haunts every breath that comes out of my lungs.

That something being a someone and that someone being the great 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Some stupid cocky bratwho thought that the world was his slave. He only made living worse for me. Causing more and more problems for me each time I saw him and that was 90% of my time in school. I always made sure to get out of his way and just focus on my studies so that my parents would atleast be happy with something. But the brat always managed to find ways to bug me.

What was his reason? 'Because you're annoying!' He had said once when he oh so accidentally shoved me to the ground.

My first official meeting him was when I had just transfered. I was afraid of being a bother again and I didn't like being in public so I hung my head low. The spoiled prince decided to make fun of me thus ruining my chances of making a good first impression on the class. Furthermore, the ass even pulled on my hair to see if it would come off! wth! I know pink hair is unusual but I have my reasons you know! it's a stupid genetic condition that has been in my family for generations. It's not my fault. I had already had my hair pulled by my mother because she refused to make breakfast for me so when he had pulled it again, even though it wasn't that hard, it hurt so I started crying.

Big mistake. He got scolded for that and the cocky bastard's face then told me that he would never let me be in peace. He only proved my statement as the bullying started. Bugs in my bag, pins in my shoes, books in the pool and every other possible thing he could do he did. I always got a stern beating when I brought home wet books or smelling-like-trash shoes.

Our school was one of those that have grade and middle school combined so naturaly we continued in the same school together. I never managed to make any friends since everyone was afraid that Sasuke would get mad and his father would do something to their parents. For all my accursed luck, we ended up in same class each time.

Then that accursed thing happened. The event that changed it all. His brother saw him being mean to me. He supposedly got grounded and it pissed him off. In order to take revenge,he decided to grab some scissors and do some handy work on my uniform while I was gone to the PE class. My uniform was beyond repair. I still remember staring at it in horror as I heard him and his little gang snickeing behind the classroom's door. The only thing I could think of was that 'my mother is going to kill me'.

She came pretty close. When I showed her the uniform, all hell broke loose. I thankfully lost consciousness and the next thing I knew, I was in a hospital. It's amazing how well they both acted in front of the people in the hospital. Telling them that I was a troublemaker child and only was caught in a fight between kids. It's even more amazing how they believed all that crap.

When we got back home. I could hear them again..

'Are you trying to put us in jail Woman!?'

'What was I supposed to do! You saw the uniform!'

'It's only a fucking uniform!'

'on yeah!? then how the hell am I going to pay for a new one when you won't even give me money to eat!'

'don't you fucking talk back at me!'

and then it continues. My mother didn't let me go to school after that. It was so suffocating in that house. Just sitting and waiting for the pain to come, being fed just enough to not die. How I wished that I would die, but I was too afraid to do anything to harm myself.

So I decided to run. I grabbed my bag and put some basic necessities in it and snuck out in the afternoon when my father wasn't home and my mother took her nap. I carefully turned the corner of our street and started running fast. I was pretty weak so I couldn't really get far. I decided to stick to the alleyways. Suddenly a very bulky looking man saw me. He called me a street rat. I tried to run but he suddenly grabbed me. I was scared beyond belief as he started to take my clothes off.

I was about to be raped.

I don't know how but in all my struggling, I managed to headbutt the guy hard in the nose and I think I heard a crack. But it gave me the seconds I needed to get up and run while fixing my clothes. Unfortunately, my head was spinning due to the headbutt I did but I managed to run off to some unknown direction. I kept to the busy streets this time only to have my luck once again run out to be faced with Uchiha Sasuke again. I was still flushed from my running and I barely managed to stay still. I didn't want to deal with him so I just said sorry and ran. All I wanted now was To go back home. I didn't care how bad it was. I wanted to just curl up and cry or something.

How I wished that I had just died..

When I got back to the house. I could hear their voices. Why was father back early. It was nighttime now but still too early for him to be back. They were arguing. For some reason, I had a really bad feeling. I peered through the window and I saw it as well as heard it..

A sickening CRACK as my father broke my mother's neck. I stood frozen in my spot and he saw me. He grabbed me and told me that if I ever say this to anyone, he will kill me too. He made me watch as he tied a rope around my mother's corpse's neck and tie it to the ceiling. He was faking a suicide.

I felt numb. All of my emotions and feelings died inside of me that night. Before dawn, my father packed some of his stuff and took me to some other city. It all looked like a blur to me. When he left me with some tall and empowered looking older man, I realized..

My father just sold me to someone.

His name was Kakashi. He was my first. He was gentle. He told me that this was the first and last time he'd show me softness and he did.

After that hell returned again. But this time I went with it. Kakashi was the owner of a huge assassination corporation. 'Konoha' as they called it. I later found out the the top world class assassins came from this company under the Kakashi's leadership.

My training to become an assassin wasn't that hard if the physical part is excluded. I was already dead on the inside so they didn't need to do much reverse therapy on me. I became a professional assassin before the age of 18. I made my first kill in Paris. A fat rich ass old guy whose wife had hired us because he was cheating on her. Although my hands shook, I killed without batting an eyelash. That night, I cried for the first time in years. I cried my heart out with intent that I would never ever cry again. That from now I would only cause tears, not shed them.

A rollercoaster of a ride my life has been so far. Now, at age 24, just as a rollercoaster comes to stop at the same place it started, fate is throwing me back to where or in this case 'who' it all started. I can feel my heart thrumming in my ears as I look at the name on the file for my next mission. I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face as I read the syllables out loud.

" **Uchiha Sasuke** "


End file.
